Calling And Returning
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: An old friend calls the Doctor in his dreams, leading him to Torchwood and Jack.


**Calling And Returning**

_Doctor._

_Doctor._

_The calling roused him from his sleep, and he murmured 'who are you?'_

_He heard a giggle, 'Maybe if you opened your eyes, you'd realise who I am.'_

_He cracked an eye open before opening them both fully and jumping up from his bed. All around him he could see a dark blue area fading to nothing, with a circle of light blue-white area illuminating both the other person and himself. 'OK, only a Time Lord can initiate this.'_

_She giggled again, 'Time Lady, you idiot!'_

_He studied her, and gasped._

_She stared at him with the blue eyes se had kept for millennia. 'You know who I am yet?'_

_He swallowed gently before replying with 'Yes.'_

'_Come to Torchwood. From my world, I can jump to Torchwood, well, I can jump to the rift but no further, then you can pick me up.'_

'_You wanted to leave. Why do you want to join me again?'_

_The woman laughed properly this time. 'I feel lonely.'_

_The blue around him started to fade as she said 'Goodbye Doctor, until we meet again.'_

_**Doctor Who**_

He came to quite suddenly and sat upright nearly bowling Amy off her feet. 'Doctor!'

'Yeah?' he asked

'Are you OK? You were writhing in bed a bit and you woke me up.' Amy said quietly.

'Sorry, but there's somewhere I have to go.' The Doctor said as he got out of bed. 'Can you just, um, leave for a minute, so I can get changed?' he asked Amy.

'What? Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm leaving. I'll be in the control room.' She said as she was leaving.

**Doctor Who**

The Doctor walked into the control room to see Amy and Rory standing by the chair. 'Right then, off we go!' the Doctor said joyfully.

Rory looked up at him 'And where are we going?'

'Cardiff, 2010. Daytime. We'll meet good ole Jack and Torchwood.' The Doctor rambled.

'And why?' Rory pressed on.

'To meet an old friend.' The Doctor replied as he pressed a lot of buttons on the TARDIS control centre. 'Hold on.' He shouted as the TARDIS started it's journey.

**Doctor Who**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to see the Torchwood Hub. 'Jack?' he called. 'It's your favourite time travelling buddy.'

'Doctor?' Jack said as he walked out of a door on the floor above. 'What are you doing here?'

'That's exactly what we want to know!' Rory said as both he and Amy walked out of the TARDIS door.

Jack looked them over as he said 'Hell-'

'Jack!' The Doctor interrupted 'I need to use your systems.'

Jack looked him over and asked 'What for?'

'A friend from roughly 600 years ago as called me up and she wants help getting back into normal space.' The Doctor explained quickly.

'The Doctor's got a girlfriend!' Jack grinned and Amy laughed. 'Doctor, you should have introduced us to him ages ago!'

Jack turned to her and said 'Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?'

'Amy.' She said dreamily. 'Pond.'

Rory butted in. 'And I'm her fiancé. Rory Williams. We're getting married relatively tomorrow.' He threw a glare at the Doctor. 'He picked Amy up the night before our wedding and then he bursts out of my stag cake and takes us to Venice 1590. With Vampires!'

The Doctor sighed. 'They weren't Vampires Rory! They were Saturnians, the last of their race.'

'They looked like vampires but they weren't. We got it, moving on.' Amy rolled her eyes before turning back to a bewildered Jack. 'They are like this all the time. It's like two children.'

'So, Doctor... Nice regeneration. Looking quite.' Jack roved his eyes over the Doctor's body. 'Ravishing.' He finished with a smile. 'Regenerating younger every time, aren't you.'

The Doctor laughed. 'Dear God, you sound like Sarah Jane. In her words "you can tell you're getting older, you're companions are getting younger.' Anyway, my friend, she's my race, she used to travel with me before settling down on Gallifrey and becoming Lady President. She got ousted two days before the end of the Time War and the new President Rassilon – who was also the original, well one of the survivors and creators of Gallifrey after Pythia - took over. Well, she went to this place called E-Space, it's a quadroon of time moving slower than normal space time. She loved it there, and she telepathically called me last night. Telling me where to go and that she wanted to leave.'

'Another Time Lord.' Jack said with anger creeping into his voice. 'is she like the Master?'

'No, totally different. She was the stereotypical Time Lord before travelling with me. Looked down on lower species and such. You thought that I was bad calling you apes, I was mild compared to the rest of my species. They killed me. Made me regenerate because I helped lower species and mainly because I stole the TARDIS and led a younger Gallifreyian off track.' The Doctor looked at Jack. 'Someday I'm going to tell you what I did to save the Master when we were younger.'

The Doctor bounded over the the consol and started tapping while Jack, Amy and Rory followed him slowly.

'So you input this.' 'You press that.' 'I need to.' Among many of the things Jack heard the Doctor say, before 'Finally, I can get her here.'

The Doctor pressed the enter button on the keyboard and a massive white light appeared in the centre of the room. The mist like light evaporated and condensed into a tallish woman with straight auburn-brown colour, and bright blue eyes that looked like oceans. She had high cheekbones with a regal look, and Jack had a hard not believing the Doctor when he said that this woman ruled all of Gallifrey. 'Hello, Doctor.' She smiled warmly. 'Did you miss me?'

''Oh yeah.' He grinned. 'A lot, Lady President.'

'You know that I am not Lady President any more Ex-Lord President.' She laughed. 'All we need now is Koshei, and Ushas, and the circle would be complete.'

'We killed Koshei.' The Doctor thought to her quietly. 'He tortured all of Earth for an entire year.'

'As long as you lit the fire that burned our brother into eternal rest.' She said primly.

The Doctor groaned. 'You do know that he wasn't our brother right!'

'Yes, but he was part of the Deca. Which I know you were as well. That disgraceful club of renegades, except for you of course.' She said.

She looked to everybody else. 'What the hell did you do to him, Theta?' She hissed when she saw Jack.

'Calm down Romana. A friend of ours looked into the Time Vortex and brought him back to life. And you know I can't use that name anymore.' He said fake calmly.

'You may not be able to but banished you from your house and said that only you couldn't use that name anymore, he didn't say anything about me.' She grinned.

'Quences. Quences.' He groaned. 'At least use names that they can understand!'

He spun on his heel and turned to the forgotten companions. 'Right Amy, Rory. Into the TARDIS, we are leaving.'

Rory smiled. 'Any chance we can stay here now we're back?'

The Doctor stared at him. 'Yes, you can.'

'But Rory, I don't want to leave yet!' Amy complained.

'you can stay for a while if you have to, but I can't spend any more time around _him.' _Rory shouted.

The Doctor quietly moved next to Jack and leaned on the computer table. 'you'll love this bit. She's brilliant at arguments.'

'Excuse Me.' Romana poked Rory in the shoulder. Hard. 'What do you mean by _that!'_

'I mean that he is an evil thing that stole my fiancé away on the night before our wedding!' Rory explained while rubbing his shoulder.

'SO! HE'S MARRIED! IT'S NOT LIKE HE WAS GOING TO JUMP YOUR FIANCE AT ANY CHANCE HE GOT!' Romana shouted at Rory.

Jack looked at the Doctor. 'Seriously! You're married?'

'Yeah.' The Doctor grinned at Jack. 'You're looking at my wife.'

'Oh, My, God! You're married to her. She practically hates you.' Jack whispered

'Oh, she was better when Koshei was alive.' The Doctor tipped his head back and laughed silently. 'Gallifreyians have triple marriages. They have so much power, and it gets out of control, and they have power outbursts, so they need two other people to oppose their power. Romana, Koshei and I were the match. I had the powers of telepathy, telekinesis, empathy, clairvoyance, Pryokinesis and Cryokinesis. Romana had power over the sky, I've forgot the name, telepathy, telekinesis, empathy and clairvoyance, and Koshei had Geokinesis, telekinesis, empathy,clairvoyance and telepathy. Telekinesis, Telepathy and Clairvoyance are standard Time Lordial powers. We just haven't used them in so long.'

'You were the most powerful out of you three.' Jack stated

''No, we cancelled everybody out, Koshei had grass, Romana had air and I had water and fire.' He looked at Jack then at Romana still arguing with Rory with Amy just standing there. 'When Koshei and I were at the time Academy, we were mercilessly and viciously bullied. He threatened Koshei one day and took him out of classes and out of the Academy and I followed them. He was um, drowning Koshei in a river, to show him how powerful he was. I just got so angry. And all I could see was fire and it was coursing through my veins and the next thing I knew, the bully was lying on the floor, burnt to death and Kosei was next to him just looking at me. We were 17.'

'Wow!' jack whispered. 'That must have been painful.'

'THETA!' Romana suddenly yelled. 'We are leaving and we are not taking him with us!' pointing at Rory.

'That's fine! I didn't even want to go in the first place!' Rory screamed.

The Doctor twisted to his side and pleaded with jack. 'Please don't leave me with Romana and Amy on my own. I won't survive! Please!'

Jack melted under The Doctor's gaze and said 'One trip. I mean it this time. Only one trip!'

The four entered the TARDIS laughing leaving Rory gaping in a middle of a room full of alien tech with no apparent way out.


End file.
